


Chloroform

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Russel and Frank work together to get rid of Olly (An old drunk who a drunk Frank invited to live with them the night before)





	

**Author's Note:**

> TWO UPDATES IN JUST A FEW DAYS WOOO! It's mostly because I thought the last update wasn't really good. I don't think it was my best writing but I dunno. I'm trying to get back in the gist of things! Hoping to be updating this story a lot more! I've written down some ideas that have got the wheels in my brain rolling soo I've got motivation again! Hope you enjoyed, hope there's not too many spelling errors! Also I'm sorry for the name of this chapter. *Eyeroll* I'm the worst at naming parts.

Russel scratched his head and rubbed at his eyes as he walked out of the room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up Carl. It was only 9am and he knew the Gallaghers probably wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, so he'd have to entertain himself for a while.

Walking into the living room, Russel let out a silent yawn and then gasped sharply as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Yo, what the fuck?" He whispered to himself as he realized he'd tripped over a body. He was expecting to see Frank lying there, having passed out last night after going off and getting drunk, but it wasn't him.

The man lying on the ground was bald, covered in tattoos and piercings and wearing a leather jacket. He looked intimidating even while he was asleep. Russel rubbed at his head, confusion creeping up on him. Who in the hell was this guy? How'd he get in the house?

"Rusty! Psst...Rusty!" Russel turned to look in the direction that the voice was coming from. He saw Frank peeking out of the kitchen, gesturing for him to come over. Russel sighed and rolled his eyes before slowly standing up. Once he was in the kitchen, Frank pulled him into a crouching position, causing him to let out a yelp. "SHH!" Frank shh'd him. "We don't need him waking up before we've got a plan to get him out!"

"Plan?" Russel asked. "WE?" Frank shh'd him again before he began talking quickly. "Oh come on, it won't kill you to actually be useful just this one time will it?" He hissed. "His name is Olly. I met him last night at the Alibi, we started talking and he seemed interesting. He was telling me about how he used to be the leader of a famous gang in Brooklyn and how he avoided jail time more times than he can count and-"

"You invited a gang leader into our house?" Russel asked.

"Ex-gang leader, MY house." Frank corrected. "You do remember that you don't actually live here, right?" "And I'm happy as hell that I don't!" Russel shot back. "I'm getting the fuck outta here before he wakes up, realizes that you're an asshole and decides to kick your ass."

"No you are not!" Frank whisper yelled. "Why did you bring him back here?" Russel questioned curiously. "I was drunk!" Frank defended himself. "We need to get him out before he causes any harm to anyone." "Yes you do." Russel agreed before standing up. "I have nothing to do with it. I didn't let him in so I'm not kicking him out."

"Russel come on! My kids don't appreciate me. I've put a roof over their heads and food on the table and they still act like I'm just a nuisance. They won't help me! You're my only hope!" Frank nearly whined. "How sad." Russel stated monotonously. "Can I leave now?" "No." Frank growled. "I'll pay you."

"How much?" Russel asked, narrowing his eyes. "How much do you want?" Frank sighed. "Three hundred dollars. Up front. Cash." Russel demanded. Frank bit his tongue and balled up his fists. "Two hundred up front, one hundred after the job is done." He offered. Russel shook his head. "I'll only do it that way if I get two hundred up front and two hundred after the job is done." Russel stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a full hundred dollars more!" Frank huffed. "Look at you, understanding math. Good boy." Russel clapped sarcastically. "Which will it be?" Frank rolled his eyes and pulled three hundred dollar bills out of his pockets. "Fucking ingrate. You're in this house more than I am, you should be happy to help me with anything I need, for free! I allow you to live here, you might as well say!" "If you insist on constantly speaking then I'm raising the price." Russel warned. "Now how do you think we should go about this?"

"I'm not paying you to rely on me and my brain. Think for yourself." Frank grumbled. Russel rolled his eyes. "We could Chloroform him and then take him somewhere far away." He shrugged. Frank shook his head. "You haven't got any muscle and I'm too tired from last night to lift him. Plus he's near three hundred pounds."

"We could politely ask him to leave." Russel suggested. Frank glared at him. "What?" Russel asked. "Who's to say he'll refuse to leave when he wakes up? If he talks to you for a couple minutes I'm sure he'll be dying to get home." He smirked.

"He hasn't got a home. Wife kicked him out because she suspected he was fucking prostitutes in their bed. He wouldn't go back there even if he could. Said the house held bad memories. He's been living there since he was a kid. Grandma used to make him toss her salad if you know what I mean." Frank explained, wrinkling his nose up. Russel's eyes widened and he gasped. "Ew. No! That poor guy..." "Don't worry. He's a Pathological liar." Frank waved him off. "The point is, I kind of promised him a place to stay and I'm sure he won't just forget it and then leave." "You stupid idiot." Russel huffed. "You would think you would've learned your lesson by now." He spat. "I don't know, Frank. I think the chloroform is the best option."

"Chloroform? For who?"

Russel and Frank both gasped and turned around to see that Olly was standing there, looking groggy. His eyes were red, his skin rough looking and he gave Russel a very bad feeling. The guy had to be damn near seven feet tall. He was an absolute monster of a guy!

"Hi." Russel mumbled out, trying to think fast, but he was at a loss for words. "Cool tattoos." He lied. The man's tattoos were all badly done. "Thanks, kid. I did them myself." The man grinned. 'That explains it.' Russel thought to himself.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Frankie boy. I'm sure we'll have a good time together, eh?" He laughed, roughly patting Frank on the arm. Frank jumped and rubbed at his arm, trying not to make his wincing too noticeable. "Yeah, Good time." He agreed. "Great time."

******

Sheila and Monica were in the middle of a glare off that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. The two had made it clear that they didn't like each other and the tension couldn't be cut with a knife. Frank wanted to make the two get along, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like for instance, the humongous man who was sitting on the living room floor, giggling with Franny. Debbie stared at the two, creeped out and worried for her child, but the man wasn't causing any harm and she figured she'd just be quiet. She'd get the strange guy away from Franny if she really needed to, but for now, she wasn't looking for a fight.

Carl stared at the man as well. He wasn't scared of him but he was interested. He'd tried to make conversation with him by asking if he'd ever shot someone, but Russell had smacked him on the back of his head and pulled him away before the man could answer him. Russel had made it clear that Carl was not allowed to speak to the man at all. When Carl asked why, Russel answered with, "Because I fear that you'll say something stupid that will make him wanna hurt you and then who would protect you? Cause it certainly will not be me!"

"Do you have a problem?" Monica sighed, finally breaking the silence. Sheila narrowed her eyes even more, not responding to the question. "Can't you speak?" Monica taunted. "Monica maybe just leave her alone?" Frank sent her a pointed look before glancing back at Olly.

"Well she seems to have a problem with me and I just wanna know what it is." Monica insisted. "Gee, why would anyone have a problem with you?" Sheila laughed dryly. "You're an angel, really." "You don't know anything about me." Monica huffed. "I know enough." Sheila shot back. "Why are you here? No, the better question is, how long do you plan to stay?" "As long as MY Frankie wants me to." Monica smirked. "He's the one who invited me after all. Who exactly invited you?"

"Shut your whore mouth." Sheila snapped. "What? Are you upset now, Sheila." Monica dragged out Sheila's name in the most annoying tone Sheila had ever heard before. Monica's voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Sheila could swear her ears were bleeding. "Are you mad because Frank doesn't even want you here? You just showed up at his doorstep like a lost puppy looking for a home. You poor pathetic thing." Monica laughed. "Next time before you barge into someone's house maybe you should make sure you're actually welcome."

"Now that isn't true-" Frank started.

"Who are you to talk? That's what you've been doing your entire life." Sheila shook her head. "I'll have you know that I'm more than welcome here, whether Frank wants me here or not. He owes me a place to stay after what happened to my house. I let him live off me for the longest, he should have no complaints." She spat bitterly.

"And I don't-" Frank tried again.

"Oh please. You should be on your knees thanking him for staying with you all that time. You were an absolute pest from what I've heard. What grown lady can't even leave her own house?" Monica cackled.

"I didn't-"

"Agoraphobia is no joke and it's a blessing that I was strong enough to overcome it!" Sheila defended. "If Frank had such a problem then he should've left! But he didn't. He didn't because he actually wanted to be around me!"

"Is that what you think?" Monica scoffed.

"Yes it is! Frank invited you here because he was bored and he wanted some excitement, not because he needed you or because he loves you. He'll get bored of you and he'll start scheming and trying to get rid of you soon enough, just like he always has. When you get to be just a bit too much...He'll get rid of you." Sheila smirked before standing up and strutting off.

She'd lived most of her life being told what to do, being run over by her family and 'friends', being taken advantage of and being talked down to. Now since she'd traveled and lived her best life, she was determined not to fall back into her old patterns of being submissive. She would not allow people to act like she was just a stepping stone any longer. She'd had enough.

Frank cleared his throat and looked down at his fingers before leaning back into the couch and letting out a loud sigh. "Well, that was interesting." Russel muttered. "I bet they'll get into a fight soon." Carl smirked. "I put my money on Sheila."

"I like Sheila but I don't think so." Russel shook his head. "When you fight for what you love, you fight harder. Monica, for whatever reason, seems to love Frank. So I think she'll win." He explained. "Yeah but I think Sheila will win too." Debbie added. "I don't know I just think she can fight."

"You kids are disgusting." Frank huffed. "You should be trying to help keep the peace, not stirring up the pot." He lectured. "Frankie is right." Monica added softly. "I have no intentions to fight." "Oh please." Debbie rolled her eyes. "You always cause a shitstorm when you come around. Since us kids want nothing to do with you, you've gotta cause trouble with Sheila." Carl laughed. "You'll always have to screw something up."

Carl grabbed Russel's hand and started to walk off with him. Frank sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. Nobody seemed to remember that there was a gigantic man that needed to be put out, except for him!

******  
"Move out of my way, bitch." Lip demanded as he glared down at Mandy who was blocking the fridge. All he wanted was a cold beer and his now cold bowl of mac and cheese and then he'd be on his way. Mandy glared right back up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I was going to move but since you said that I think I'll stay here for a couple more minutes." She smiled sarcastically. Lip looked up to the ceiling and let out a long breath. "It's bad enough you're crashing here in MY house-" "It isn't your house but go ahead." Mandy smirked. Lip huffed. "Why are you here?" He nearly yelled in frustration. "You just don't know when to leave do you?"

"You just don't know when to let shit go do you?" She mocked him. "You're angry at me for what? I haven't done anything to you since I've been here. I try to avoid you. Any time we talk it's because you start the conversation. I try to stay out of your way. There's no reason for you to be such an ass, other than the fact that a few years ago-"

"Fuck you." Lip mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked, shocked that he'd apologized. "I'm was an asshole to you. You're the reason I got into college in the first place. I treated you like crap. I still treat you like crap. I'm sorry." He said, staring down at her. "Ugh-" She didn't know what to say. Since when did he feel the need to apologize? Since when did he own up to being an asshole? "That's...Yeah." She muttered. "I didn't apologize to make you feel good or anything. I apologized because it was logical and necessary." 'Well there's the Lip I know.' Mandy thought to herself. 'Stubborn and stupid.' "Course you didn't." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Lip went on. "I guess I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. I don't want you thinking that I wanna start over with you, try another relationship, become friends or some shit. I don't want any of that, I want nothing to do with you. I just don't have the energy to keep being so petty."

"Yeah I get it." She mumbled before pushing past him. She bounded up the stairs and walked into Ian's room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Lip?" Ian asked,sitting up on his bed. She nodded. "The worst thing about this whole situation is that he doesn't realize how much he actually effects me." She sighed. "No, never mind. The worst thing is that it's impossible to cause somebody pain when they don't actually care about you at all. That's what makes me miserable. He gets to make me cry whenever he wants and I can't even get him to bat an eye no matter what I do. It sucks."

"I could tell him to lay off." Ian offered. Mandy shook her head. "No it's okay. I think he's done with being an ass now. At least that's what he said." She grumbled. "Doubt he can keep up the nice guy act for long though."

*

Fiona sat in the living room smoking a cigarette and scrolling through her phone. She was bored out of her mind and she had no idea what to do. Kev and V hadn't been talking to her very much for the last month or so and she didn't really have anymore friends. Sammi and Chuckie were both out doing god knows what, not that she was complaining. She was sick of those two living in her house being absolute pests, but what could she do? She'd promised Sammi a place to live and she had to keep her promise. Fiona groaned before laying face down on the couch. She hated to admit that she missed her siblings running around shouting at each other and causing chaos in general. She missed Carl making dirty jokes and lounging around with Russel- who she missed as well. He'd started becoming another little brother to her and she enjoyed it. He was sensible, respectful, cool tempered, smart and most importantly he managed to keep Carl out of jail. He was all she ever wanted in a sibling. She even missed Debbie and Franny. Sure, Debbie hated her guts, but they were still sisters weren't they? Fiona missed arguing with her and comforting her and she even missed the very few moments she had with Franny.

Letting out a sigh, Fiona decided she'd call the guy she'd been talking to for the last few months. When he picked up a large smile crept onto her fact. "Hi, Finn!" She grinned. "Wanna come over?"

"Horny?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Fiona breathed. She honestly wasn't, but she needed to waste some time so this would have to do. "Be over in 10." He said before hanging up. Fiona sighed rubbed at her temples before slowly getting off the couch. She needed to go change into something nice.

******

"Told you so." Russel smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. Frank rolled his eyes and then let out a hiss as he accidentally hit himself with Olly's big foot. "You could at least put a bit more effort into helping. He's nearly 300 pounds! Did you forget that already?" He complained.

"You could use the workout." Russel shrugged. "I don't know what you're complaining about, Carl's holding up most of his weight." "No, I am!" Debbie snapped. "I'd appreciate it if all of you would quit talking and lift his lower body. Jesus." 

"This is the worst idea ever." Frank grumbled. "No, the worst idea ever was inviting a random ex gang member into your home." Russel shot back. "Lift with your fucking legs old man." 

"Okay we can just drop him here." Debbie rolled her eyes, ready to dump the guy off somewhere and go. "It'll be fine. It's far enough away that he won't be able to get to the house easily. If he does, we'll just blame all this on Frank."

"Deal." Russel and Carl agreed as they dropped the man on the ground. They'd taken him to a pretty secluded area so hopefully it wouldn't be easy for him to find his way back to their house. Frank sighed, hoping that this would get rid of him, because if it didn't then he would be dead meat.

"Let's go home, I guess." He sulked.


End file.
